Each and Every Bit
by kaylaisradx3
Summary: Tales of love, fighting, and just about anything else under the sun, in these chapters we will follow Ted and Vic through some of a relationship's most natural and challenging aspects. From firsts to fireballs, to laughter to tears, we'll travel through life with Ted and Vic as they fall in tune with each other.


The girl laid her head on the table, showing defeat from the alcohol in her body. A laugh made her turn her head and look up at the turquoise haired boy beside her.

"Has wittle Wicky Vicky had too many Butterbeers and shots of Firewhiskey?" Teddy Lupin said, quite intoxicated himself.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "I can handle my alcohol just fine, thank you." She picked her head up before sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Fresh out of Hogwarts, Victoire was 18 and enjoying her last summer break before Healer School started in the fall. Teddy was 20, and barely making ends meet working at George Weasley's shop. Although they had known eachother their whole lives, today was their one year anniversary. And how were they spending it? Getting unintentionally trashed at a restaurant of course.

"But really though," Teddy started, before laughing at Victoire, "we should get going. I don't think your little body can handle much more alcohol. I can't believe you talked me into getting completely pissed on our anniversary. On a Tuesday, no less."

She scoffed. "I did no such thing Mr. Let'sjusthaveonedrink. I can't go home, my father will surely curse you into next week. Guess you'll have to take me with you." She winked.

"Well bloody hell." Teddy scratched the stubble on his chin while watching Victoire sway to the sound of the music coming from somewhere in the restaurant. "Alright, it's," he looked at the clock hanging on the wall, "4:30. Gran won't be home from work until at least 6:30. I suppose you can nap there before you go home."

"You suppose, huh?" Victoire took one last shot of Firewhiskey before batting her big blue eyes at Teddy. "Will you be napping with me?"

He groaned at his girlfriend.

While the past year with Victoire had been nothing short of amazing, it had also been nothing short of extremely difficult. Only seeing each other on holidays proved to make physical contact nearly impossible. Sure, there had been multiple times when hands roamed, lips ventured and moans escaped, but they had never seemed to make it all the way. Teddy was currently being reminded of this as Victoire's upper thigh peeked out of her dress as she made her way out of her chair. Groan.

After narrowly escaping the warm July day's rain, Teddy held the door open for Victoire into his Gran's house. Wobbly on her feet, she instantly found a seat on the worn down sofa. Teddy locked the door and looked at Vic and smiled; her eyes were already closed.

"You can't sleep here, drunkie. Gran can't know you're here."

Her eyes popped open. "Can you take these heels off for me? My feet are miserab-b-b-ble." She giggled before lifting her feet up in Teddy's direction, unknowingly giving him a direct eye shot right up her dress.

He grinned again. "Yes, dear." He sat down next to her and brought her feet into his lap, his fingers interlacing themselves through the ribbons that were knotted around her ankles, keeping the heels on. His eyes traced over Victoire's frame, and the way her eyes fluttered back closed and her chest heaved up and down as she breathed. He threw the heels. "Come on, up now. You really can't lay here." He got himself up and took her hand into his. The girl groaned. "Vic." She eventually reluctantly got up, Teddy leading the way to his room.

Once in the room, Victoire made her way under the covers as Teddy shut the door behind them. The air felt tense as he made his way into his own bed, pulling Victoire close to him. As always, her hair smelt of roses. It had ever since he could remember, and it was one of his favorite smells in the world. This hadn't been the first time they had been in this position, but something about that moment felt different than all the other times. His mind started to wonder to the sound of the rain on his window when Victoire spoke.

"I love you." Her head popped up and she smiled, blonde strands falling into her face.

He smiled back before pushing her hair behind her ear. "I love you, too." She continued to smile. "What?"

Her shoulders shrugged. "I don't know. You just look extremely attractive right now. I think it's the 5 o'clock shadow." Her fingers rubbed across his chin.

"It's only just a bit after 4:30, silly. It's not a 5 o'clock shadow yet." She hit his chest and he laughed. "You need to rest or you will be sloshed the rest of the day. And I don't see your dad or your mum taking a fancy to that."

"But I have quite a bit of energy all of a sudden. I would say that we should probably find a way to get rid of it." It was at that moment that the dragon in Teddy's stomach awoke, and that he found Victoire's hands making their way up his shirt.

He gulped. "Vic, listen, I don't think we should make any rational decisions while we're both intoxicated."

"I'm not that pissed, really. I can handle my alcohol better than you think. Being a 7th year in the Gryffindor Common Room will teach anybody's liver how to handle it."

Their eyes met, blue to brown. And in that moment Teddy realized why the room had felt different, this was about to happen. Victoire slowly planted her lips onto his neck, working their way from his ear to his jaw line, stopping frequently at his mouth. Her hands pulled at his shirt, and he obeyed by getting rid of it. He didn't know quite where this side of his Victoire came from, but he happened to like it.

They had talked about this moment a few times before, and both knew that while Teddy had had one partner before Victoire, she had had none. This is why it came as such a surprise to him how adventurous she was in this moment. Snapping back into reality, Teddy put his hands to work, working the straps to her dress off of her shoulders and finding the zipper on the back.

He stopped before he went any further. "We don't have to do this. I will be completely okay if we stop right now. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do or make you feel pressured. You're not pressured right? I'm not pressur-"

Victoire put her finger on his lips. "Shh. You are fine, just as well as I am fine. We both know we have waited all school year for this moment. Just," she stopped and bit her lip, "just go with it, okay? I love you."

Before he could reply, Victoire slid out of her dress and threw it into the abyss of Teddy's room. An alarm went off in Teddy's head when he realized that Victoire's undergarments matched perfectly, and that it was either a coincidence or she had high hopes for how their date would end. He smiled against her lips as her hands found his belt buckle. It was a couple minutes before he realized she was struggling.

"Damn thing." Vic mumbled against his lips as her fingers viciously went to work on the buckle. Teddy threw his head back and laughed. "This would happen, wouldn't it?" She asked, giving a giggle. Ted's fingers found hers, and guided her in defeating the buckle's evil ways. It gave a 'pop' and opened.

As if that pop was a signal, the atmosphere of the room changed once again. Victoire's hands found his zipper, and made it go down, as well as the jeans he had on had flown across the room in lust filled bliss. Teddy quickly rolled Victoire onto her back, and introduced his lips to her neck. This was her weak spot. Small hands found his back and began to pull him closer, just as his mouth got closer to her chest. His hands matched hers and found their way onto her back, unsnapping her bra in one try. All awkwardness gone, she pulled the garment off and threw it into the clothes grave that was sure to have formed on the floor by now.

His mouth traveled to the mounds on her chest and he heard the sharp inhale of air. Her body squirmed a bit and her hands began to slack off on his back, her mind obviously distracted by other things. Teddy smiled against her skin as she breathed heavily.

"Ted," was all Vic could muster, her hands suddenly flying to his hair. She had experienced this with him only one other time, her memory foggy to as if it had felt this good previously. Her mind managed to gain some control of itself back, and she let her hands do some wondering. No surprise, they found the waistband of his boxers. She yanked them down slowly before Teddy got rid of them all together. She couldn't help herself. She took a peek.

Teddy's head lifted from her chest, lips a bit pink and swollen. "Hey now, no peeking." He smirked and kissed her before going back up to work on her neck.

"I had to see what I would be dealing with here." She heard him laugh from the nape of her neck. "Hush, you."

"No, you hush. What did you say? 'Just go with it'?"

The girl smiled as Ted's hands then made their way down to the lacy top of her knickers, trailing a line across from hip bone to hip bone. She arched her hips up and he followed suit, gently removing that last article of clothing, them too being tossed into the clothes grave yard. Ted's hand was swatted away as it tried to make it to Victoire's area.

"Does that mean you want to stop? Because I'm okay with that I pro-" her finger covered his lips again.

"Shh. It's my turn." She gently pushed her boyfriend off of her before her own hands did a dance-like skip down to the center of him. Her hand went to work, much to the satisfaction of Teddy, who's hips began to thrust a bit and his mouth began to moan. The moans were the only noise for awhile before Teddy had enough and quickly moved, flipping Victoire back onto her back and forced his lips against hers.

As lips moved and hands traveled, Teddy discreetly reached for his wand on the side table. Pulling away to mutter the contraception charm, he caught Victoire grinning at him.

"What?" he said, putting his wand back down.

"I've never seen you like this. In this way. I'm just appreciating it."

He grinned. "I can assure you, you will be the last person on this earth to ever see me in this way."

She smiled yet again and their eyes met as she felt his knee make a space between her own knees. His lips planted a couple last kisses on her neck before his arms went to her sides to sturdy himself.

"If it hurts just-" his mind begun to realize what was about to happen in just a few seconds, making him unable to find the right words, "just tell me to stop, okay? Promise me you'll let me know." She nodded. His eyes scanned her, from her button nose to the way her hair was sprawled across the pillow. It was when his eyes caught her somewhat swollen lips that he noticed the grin across her face. "What?"

"Your hair." Victoire whispered, her hand going to his head. "It's pink and red. I love you, too."

Ted quickly formed a goofy grin. He wasn't sure how he had gotten to lucky to have somebody as amazing, smart, and funny as Victoire. Some would say it was 'fate' or that he got 'lucky', but he knew that whatever it was, he was thankful for it. For he knew his eyes would never come across a more beautiful person, and he was content with that. If somebody would have told him at 14 that he would be in this current position with Victoire Weasley he would've called them mad. Now, at 20, he couldn't think of any other person he would rather spend all day everyday with. It was in this moment that Teddy knew she was the one. He would spend the rest of his life with Victoire Isabelle Weasley.

After what seemed like a few thousand kisses, Ted repositioned himself and slowly entered Victoire. Both of them gasped and Teddy stopped and looked down at the wonderful woman below him. Victoire's eyes teared up a bit, warning Ted not to make a single move. She took a couple deep breaths, then nodded. Ted then began to move slowly where they were now connected. He kept his eyes locked on hers, slowly losing control of himself. Victoire pulled his face down onto hers, and slowly started planting those sweet little kisses along his jawline once more. Victoire was able to ignore most of the pain, and it wasn't until she let go a breathy 'oh' that she realized just how much control Teddy had been keeping himself under. The pace quickened and soon sweat formed on both of their brow lines.

"Vic, I can't-I have to-" Teddy lost what control he had left and the pace reached a level where all pain was gone and replaced by pleasure waves. After a few minutes Teddy let go a groan before his body went limp and lazily draped across Victoire. It was silent except for the heavy breathing now coming from both of them.

After catching his breath, Teddy pulled himself out and rolled off of Victoire. He was pulling the sheets up when his eyes met hers. She smiled.

"I'm sorry if I, you know, lost it there towards the end." He said, pulling her towards his chest, his fingers finding their way through her hair.

She shushed him again. "It was brilliant, really. And," she lifted her head off the bed to see the clock on the wall behind Teddy, "it's only now 5:15 and we have a whole hour and 15 minutes left for more practice before Gran gets home."

Teddy's eyes widened. "It's 5:15? No, no, no, she'll be home in 15 minutes. She gets home at 5:30, not 6:30."

Victoire's eyes reached the size of a quaffle. "You said 6:30 earlier."

Damn Firewhiskey.

"Oh, Merlin. She's going to kill me." Both of them jumped up and started pulling their clothes on, just as Teddy heard the front door open. He rolled his eyes. "Out of all days for her to be early."

"My shoes. My shoes, Teddy, my shoes are in the living room." Their eyes locked as Andromeda's voice rang out.

"Teddy? Are you home?" It was getting closer to his door.

Teddy took Victoire's face in his hands. "I love you. I love you so very, very, much, You are the most amazing person ever and I just can't find any words in my vocabulary to explain how much you mean to me." He kissed her and she smiled. "Apparate. Go to the Park down from Diagon Alley and I'll meet you there in 5 minutes with your shoes. I love you." They kissed a few times before Andromeda's footsteps were right outside of his door. He mouthed 'go' and she kissed him once more before she turned on the spot and was suddenly gone.

"I'm in here, Gran." Ted yelled, trying to compose himself.

The door opened and in walked Andromeda. Her eyes scanned her grandson. "How was your date?"

"Good, just got home not that long ago. We just went and grabbed some late lunch." His feet started to tap.

She smiled. "Well, that sounds lovely. Dinner will be ready shortly if you want to join me."

She didn't know. He was out of potential hot water. "Sure, Gran. I'll be out there in a bit."

Andromeda smiled and she made her way out to exit the room, stopping just before she walked through the doorway. "Oh, and Teddy?"

"Yes, Gran?"

"Naughty witches and wizards always get caught. Tell Victoire her shoes will be safe and sound until she comes and gets them, and tell her next time to just use the front door, there is no need to apparate from your room." She smiled over her shoulder. "Dinner will be ready soon, dear." The door closed.

Teddy's mouth dropped, then closed, then smiled.

Well. This was one for the books.

* * *

I really don't know where to even start.  
It has been YEARS since I've written anything, let alone any Ted/Vic. I've been searching and searching for stories to read here and there and almost every time was a disappointment, not being able to find something like I want or all of the stories being short. So I decided, why not write what I'm searching for?

As for the mature route that I took on this, I haven't done much mature writing, but I could literally only find one other 'first time' story about Ted and Vic, so I decided to try my own twist on it. I'm still getting back into the swing of things, so deal with me for a bit here.

I plan on doing a good 10+ chapters from this. They'll go together, showing different sides of the relationship. This is more of an experiment for me to see if I can get back into the swing of writing, and to challenge myself to see if I can tackle different scenarios in a story. Due to complications in making everything add up, this story will NOT be following The Summer of the WPL Book. All characters will be the same, just no book involved.

But now away from all the seriousness stuff-

SO EXCITED TO BE BACK!

Yay!

-Kayla


End file.
